


President Shaw:X-Reign

by Iwillshipuman69



Series: President Shaw [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Erik Lehnsherr, Emma Frost & Erik Lehnsherr Friendship, Erik Lehnsherr Being an Asshole, Erik Lehnsherr Defense Squad, Erik is Evil, Evil Erik Lehnsherr, F/F, F/M, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Multi, Poor Erik Lehnsherr, Sebastian Shaw Being an Asshole, Sebastian Shaw is Not That Bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: Sebastian Shaw becomes President.  A new age for mutants begins. A dark reign. The sad thing is people KNOW he's a bastard, but actively CHOOSE to ignore it as long he gives them safety. And as far as anyone knows. Sebastian Shaw is the strongest mutant there is.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw
Series: President Shaw [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928659
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Charles could be very protective of the ones he cared about. That was probably why he worked so hard not to let any harm come to his sister. Or why he tried so much to always be there for Erik when he needed it. It didn’t matter if it was 1 in the morning or 3 in the afternoon, Charles was there. He was always there for support and was always there to protect him. Now, when speaking about President Shaw, Charles thought much about him but would only say that he disagrees with his methods. That’s what he would say to an outsider, anyhow. Charles hated Shaw with all his guts. Yet as just a regular citizen, he couldn’t do much except power through and help others, Erik specifically, go on with life ignoring Shaw. When Erik finds out that Shaw became the President. At first, he was disappointed. In SHAW for LOWERING himself to the human's level. Then out loud he started to laugh at the concept in front of the Xmen.

"This is fantastic!" Erik said. Much to the horror of the other X-Men. Most of them are concerned that Erik FINALLY lost his mind.

“Fantastic?” Charles raised an eyebrow over at Erik. Charles didn’t exactly think it was fantastic. Who knows what Shaw would end up doing as a president in the future. What bad things would he end up doing to the humans.?Or the mutants who didn’t want Shaw to be president and didn’t agree with his tactics. How would Shaw change the way everything worked? Charles knew in whichever way Shaw changed everything, it would not be good.

"Yes, fantastic," Erik said. "After all the years of hunting him down. I know where he is." Erik said. "And I can keep an eye on him," Erik said. 

"But aren't you afraid of Shaw doing something bad?" Jean asks. 

"Not my country. Not my problem." Erik mutters darkly. "Besides now having him live is about to come back to bite Hank and Charles in the ass. And I decided to be EXTREMELY petty about it." Erik said. 

"Wow..that's amazingly passive-aggressive of you., Scott said.

"Welcome to the darkest 4 to 8 your lives kids." He said sarcastically. Charles sighed softly.

“He will probably do something bad. And soon, no doubt.” There was probably only a matter of time before Shaw did anything bad to anyone, human or mutant. Even more, the war would probably end up happening. “I half want to bet that Shaw will change the amount of time he has in charge if his plan is to be in charge,” Charles said.

"Look on the bright though. Every one of my enemies is completely aware of my origin story. And now they VERY much hate Shaw. So thankfully they will stop trying to kill him and instead attack him instead. So either Shaw will kill them all in one fair swoop. Or else I have one less enemy to worry about it." Erik said darkly.

“That will probably result in worse things for everyone,” he said looking over at Erik. Charles leaned back with a frown etched on his face. He wasn’t glad about this at all. This was going to be awful with Shaw as the president.

Days later Erik left the mansion because he had things to do. Of course around the same time, Shaw decided to do a presidential announcement. Today he said he's giving a presidential pardon. "Oh great he's probably giving it to some mass-murdering psychopath., Scott said. 

"For years this man spent 10 years in jail for a crime he didn't commit. The real criminal was charged but he was never given his due. That time has changed that's why Erik Lehnsherr will be receiving this pardon because of time and time again the United States government has constantly given this man grief." Shaw said.

"Hey look at that you were right., Hank said to Scott. Charles threw up his arms and scowled.

“I’m almost not surprised,” he said shaking his head slightly. Charles paused. “Scratch that, I am not surprised.” He frowned. “Why would he even-? They're enemies.” Charles didn’t believe this entirely. He didn’t really want to believe this. Would Erik even accept this? Accept a presidential pardon from Sebastian Shaw. He shook his head to himself and watched the others interact and discuss this new news. Soon hours later Erik came home.

"What the hell?!?" Hank said. 

"I'm benefiting from all this. May as well make it worth my while." He said crossing his arms. 

"You took it from SHAW!' Hank said.

"I asked. More like demanded he did. It's one of the many things he owes me. Besides if not for Shaw. I'd never have gotten it from a human." He said completely unremorseful for his action. 

"You're way too unapologetic about this., Raven said shaking her head.

“But Shaw?” Charles asked. “Really, Erik?” He was surprised at Erik’s actions. This was Shaw they were talking about. The man who hated humans tried to start a more violent war and did tests on mutants. Shaw was the opposite of fair. Charles just didn’t understand why Erik would do this. Its Shaw! The murderer. Shaw was the one who killed millions. This just didn’t seem... right. "Yes Charles really," Erik said. 

"So you used emotional blackmail to get this?" Raven asks. 

"Yes," Erik said. 

"And...he gave in?" Hank asks.

"I'm pretty convincing." Erik shrugs.

Charles huffed quietly.“How did you end up convincing him?” He looked over at Erik. His head was tilted slightly.

"Well, I scheduled a meeting under a fake name. I surprised him. May or may not have used all the evidence I have gathered on him all this time. and of course, remind him that as a supposed mutant supremacist that he should help a 'brother' out." Erik said.

Charles nodded. “Ah.” Though he tried, his voice didn’t sound interested. Charles didn’t understand why Erik would do it while he was already out of jail. “And he said yes immediately or did it take time to convince him?” Charles asks.

"He hesitated at first. And then he said yes." Erik said. Then he pats Charles on the head.

Charles nodded before he looked up at Erik. “And then he excused you from the crime you were accused of that had been filed against you awhile ago, yes?” he asks. 

"Yes. Sure I still have the nightmares but at least I can finally move on with my life." Erik said. He nods once.

“You know I can still help you with that,” Charles offers, glancing at Erik.

 _ **/Every night I don't wake up in the middle of the night screaming is a good day for me./ Erik said. /Plastic all around us. Light fake. Humans are bad. Not even the sweet release of death can ever free you for you're always in a prison./**_ Erik said mentally. Charles closed his mouth tight. He looked down at the ground and sighed to himself. "Anyway I'm going to totally abuse Shaw's newfound position of power for my own benefit," Erik admits.

"Of course you are," Hank said shaking his head.

“How are you going to do that?” Charles asked after a moment. He looked back up at Erik.

Charles nodded and gave a fake smile. “Let me know when you come up with it.”

"Wel,l how do YOU propose I deal with this?" Erik asks mentally to him with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know if I would have gotten myself into this situation,” Charles responded.

Eriktheym smirks at Charles. "Good thing you are not me then." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his former tormenter becoming the leader of the free world. He refuses to let Shaw distract him from his work.

"You are up to something," Logan said.

"Of course I am. I always am." Erik said with a smile. 

"Mind telling what it is with the rest of the class?" Jubilee asks. 

"Not yet. If it fails. I still wish to give you the gift of deniability." Erik said.

"Anyway. Hold the fort while I am gone. I have errands to run." Erik said before flying off. When he lands in his secret orbital space station dubbed Avalon. He enters his base. Then he sees mutants training in his holodeck.

"How did it go?" A red-skinned mutant asked. 

"All in all Exodus. Better than I had hoped." Erik admits. 

"Now that Shaw is president. Should we slow down progress?" Exodus asks.

"Oh god now. I'm not going to let anyone stop we have achieved so far. Besides I want them to head out to the field soon. Now that the x-men AND avengers are going to get their hands full. We have nothing to worry about yet. For now, bring me up to speed on Warpath's disappearance." Erik said. 

"Thunderbird and Blink were on a mission for Domino and they brought him alone for extra firepower. They were ambushed and they target James." Exodus explained. "Then soon after Lady Deathstrike disappeared as well." He adds. 

"I see. What is Creed's location?" Erik asks. 

"He is...currently missing as well." Exodus said.

"And of course Logan will be at the school," Erik said. "Tell Domino and Thunderbird not to worry. I plan on bringing James home soon." Erik said then heads to his computer screen and looks at all available members he could use for this mission. "Hmmm, maybe Juggernaut oh wait then I'll have to bring Black Tom. Pyro?" Erik said aloud. 

"Maybe we should put Domino in a safe house?" A voice in Erik's head said. 

"No no. If I do. Then I'll have to deal with Cable, Colossus, AND Deadpool. And as much as I hate to admit it. Wade is the only one who can see you." Erik said turning to Sebastian Shaw. Of course, this is not the real Shaw. It's a mere figment of his imagination that appeared after years of being in a cell. 

"Who would believe him?" Shaw said.

"I don't want other people to find out about you yet," Erik admits.

"Awe are you ashamed of me?" Shaw said with a mocking tone.

"You are the representation of my brain that refuses to allow anyone to hurt me ever again. You still have your uses." Erik said. Erik rubbed his temples together. _**/God look at me. Talking to a man who's not even in the room. Hell, not even in the same STATE./**_ Erik chuckles. Then Erik looks at his files. **_/If I find Lady Deathstrike first. Then I can find where the base of this SISTERHOOD of mutants. And then I can finally KILL Astra./_** Erik said.

"You plan on killing Astra? Yet do nothing against the current president?" Shaw asks. 

**_/I can't kill him. Not yet. The Sisterhood takes more priority and besides. He hasn't done anything evil yet./_** Erik shrugs. 

Hours later Erik tracks down Creed's location and with the mini Cerebro tracker he personally built. He leaves Exodus in charge in case he doesn't come back from the lead he found. "Eat your heart out Mccoy," Shaw said with a smirk.

_**/Creed is with Warpath. Or at the very least. Kidnaped by the same people./**_ Erik thinks to himself. He uses his powers to disable the security cameras and allow him to walk freely. Erik stops in his tracks when he can sense a LOT of Adamantium. In Warpath's knives, Creed's skeleton, and of course 2 unknown individuals.

Then he sees a man Erik long thought dead. **_/Stryker./_** Erik thinks to himself. **_/So it's a Weapon X facility. Which means he is making a weapon. Or...weapons./_** Erik then senses something off about him. "YOU TURNED YOURSELF INTO A REAVER?!?" Erik yells startling Stryker. 

"Magneto?!? SHOOT HIM!" Stryker said then decided to flee. Erik uses his powers to form a magnetic bubble around his person. Then he uses his helmet and proceeded to levitate it around and kill everyone that fired on him.

"Stryker you coward!" Erik said as he used the metal he always carried around to kill all the guards. When Erik sees a big door he takes notice that there are 2 Predator X monsters guarding it. Genetic abominations were created to kill and EAT them mutants. "How can you afford all this. Who pays the electric bill?" Erik jokes. Then reaches out and crushes them rather easily. After all, they were monsters covered in metal. Of course, he turns the bodies into a giant crowbar and pries the vault door open. Erik then sees the missing mutants along with a very famous member of the avengers. "James! Creed!" Erik said as he opened their status vats. "Bruce Banner?!?" Erik said confused.

James starts to cough and sees Erik. "Magnus?" James said. 

"Boss? We need to get outta here." Creed said as he was already getting himself up. "Stryker...he's gone crazy," Creed said.

"Magneto…"Doctor Banner said nervously. 

"Doctor Banner," Erik said helping him up.

"Creed is right. Stryker kidnapped us. Used us for our powers. And then made...monsters." Banner said.

"What did he make another Wolverine. Another HULK?" Erik asks. 

"WORSE," Creed said already ready for action." Soon a mighty roar can be heard in the background. "He made a hybrid of BOTH!" Creed said. 

Soon a rather ugly hulk hybrid arrived and tried to slash Erik with its claws. "Wow, he's really cool. But that's so dumb!" Erik said rubbing his temples. He soon surrounded himself with a magnetic bubble to save himself from the hulkerine hybrid. "That's so cool. But that's so dumb!" Erik said. 

"Erik! Get a hold of yourself!" the shaw voice in his head said. 

"Right right. Panic later. Fight now!" Erik said. Soon Creed used his claws. Erik summoned Jame's knives and try to stab it. Lady Deathstrike tries to slash the creature with her claws. "So do we count this as one of YOUR family members or Logan's" Erik jokes as the monster throws Sabretooth is thrown through a wall.

Banner growls at Erik. "Focus!" He said.

"So...are you able to turn into Hulk now?" Erik asks seeing the scientist seething.

"No. Not yet anyway." Banner admits. Erik then walks outside the lab and sees Warpath, Sabretooth, Deathstrike fight, and fail miserably. 

"If you let her die. You won't be able to find Astra." Shaw said.

Erik hesitates and then sighs. "I know," Erik admits. Then uses the metal corpses of the animals to try to get its attention. "Could use a little rage Banner," Erik said then not wanting to waste any more time. Erik zaps Banner with an electromagnetic blast. 

Soon Banner turns to Hulk growls at Erik. "Well, Hulk. Banner didn't leave me much of a choice! I refuse to die because of a cowardly scientist. Unless he is my husband!" Erik said. 

"Banner Puny" Hulk said. 

Soon Hulk turns to the monster hybrid and punches it in the face. "HULK SMASH!" Hulk said. 

However, what neither expected to happen was ANOTHER wolverhulk hybrid with grey skin and red eyes showing up. "Are you kidding me!" Erik said with a groan. Then suddenly the second monster slashes the first monster's head off. "Oh what the hell?!?" Erik asks. Soon monster number 2 starts to fight the hulk. However in a mid-fight the new monster just….stops. Erik then turns to see that he was staring at Stryker. "Oh, I see. You remember, don't you? You remember all the things he DID to you." Erik said. 

"Yes." the monster replies. 

"Well lucky for you. We're all monsters here. No heroes to stop you today." Erik assures him. Soon the monster growls at Stryker and smashed his robotic body several times. 

"See THIS right here is why you don't fuck around with gamma radiation," Shaw said. Erik chuckled at the joke to the voice in his head.

Soon Hulk jumps away seeing how the battle has ended. Then Erik turns to the hybrid now not so less angry. "So what happens now. Do you plan on killing us?" Erik asks 

"Do you work for Stryker? Are you one of the people who did this to me?" He asks. 

"Oh god no. I'm evil but not even I be stupid enough to turn a human into well...you." Erik admits.

Soon the hybrid jumps off as well. Leaving Erik to take the remaining mutants."You're not going to tell the president about this are you?" Shaw asks.

"Oh god no. President Shaw shall be informed that dark forces are getting dumber and dumber year after year." Erik said. "Well on the bright side. Mystique doesn't have to worry about Stryker any time soon." Erik said with relief.

"I still say you should kill Raven," Shaw said. 

"No...that's too easy," Erik said rubbing his temples again. _**/Even when you are still alive. You still haunt me, you bastard. THIS is going to be part of your legacy. Not of darkness but absolute chaos./**_

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think that there would be dark shit. Angst and Agony? Oh no chaos rules supreme here...for now!

**Author's Note:**

> There is a method to my madness. There is going to be some craziness in this Dark reign. Because of course there is!


End file.
